hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Athena Tennousu
|}} |seiyuu = Ayako Kawasumi}} is a daughter of the Tennousu family and is the Board Chairman of Hakuou Academy She has mainly appeared in the manga and only appeared in the anime during a brief flashback where Hayate reflects on his first girlfriend, a scene in the opening of Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth and in the final episode of season 2. Her parents are presumed dead since she referred to them as "late parents". She was a missing child from the Tennousu family. In chapter 184, there was a newspaper article with her picture and the title, "Daughter of the Tennousu Family still missing" Characteristics and Personality She is Hayate's first girlfriend, as well as his first mistress, whom he met 10 years ago. Since young, she was called "A-tan" for short by Hayate. He lived with her in the castle at the The Royal Garden as her butler. She also healed Hayate's body and reinforced it with magic to allow for his full potential. She has strong sword fighting capabilities, rivalling that of Hayate. She also seems to know magic to some extent. Appearance Athena has a long blond hair which is tied in a ribbon along with two ringlet curls in the front and has red eyes. When she was a child, she wore a yellow dress and at her current age, she is usually seen wearing a black dress. Story 'References to Athena in early manga chapters' Athena's earliest appearance is in chapter 88 when Hayate explains the reason he doesn't deserve to have a girlfriend to Hinagiku and the others. She then appears in Chapter 144 when Hayate remembers her after saying that he's not good with girls, in chapter 172 when Hayate cries, thinking about her after Izumi asks him what his first girlfriend was like. She makes her debut appearance in Chapter 178 , where her name and face are fully revealed, after Hayate has a flashback of her in Chapter 177. She then goes on to play a major role between Chapter 178 to Chapter 187 , when Hayate recalls his past with her. She also appears in another flashback in Chapter 196, when Miki asked Hayate whether there was a partner he wanted to confess to. '10 Years Ago' As a young girl, she lived by herself in a castle, "The Royal Garden". She had lived and looked after herself, until one day she meets Hayate in her garden (Chapter 178). She then becomes Hayate's first girlfriend, calling her "A-tan" for short. Living with her as her butler, Hayate is taught by her how to do house chores, such as cleaning and cooking. She even teaches him sword fighting so he may become strong. She also healed Hayate's body and reinforced it with some kind of spell to allow him to reach his full potential, which is likely the main reason for Hayate's power. Both Hayate and Athena cared deeply for each other, to the point in which (disregarding their age) they decided to spend their life together. That decision was taken after Hayate left the castle and worked really hard to get a present for Athena (Chapter 184). He was able to get her a ring. However, the ring was too big to fit a child's finger. Despite that, the simple fact Hayate did that much for her made Athena really happy. Right after he gave her that ring, she told him that engagement rings came in pairs, and so she took a ring from one of her pockets and gave it to Hayate, saying both of them would wear those rings when they grow up. After this event, Hayate was able to convince Athena to live with him and his parents, and once so he decided to finally confront his parents and tell them about this. At the beginning, it seemed things were heading into a positive direction, but his parents betrayed him once again, by selling the ring he had received from Athena (for 10200 yen or approx. $102 USD), which he had entrusted to them. By the time Hayate had returned to the Royal Garden, to pick up Athena, she had already seen (with a magic mirror) the things Hayate and his parents had done (how much of these events Athena was able to see is unclear, but it is quite likely she saw Hayate handing the ring she gave him to his parents, and then Hayate's father using that ring as payment for a meal). Athena told Hayate not to see his parents again, telling them they were "trash of humans". Hayate, not understanding why Athena was behaving this way, tried to defend his parents. After a short, but heated discussion, Hayate couldn't take it any longer, and without realizing it, he told Athena she couldn't be able to understand him, because she didn't have any parents. Before he was even able to take his words back, Athena, angered, attacked him, and so they ended up fighting. During their battle, Hayate was able to notice a giant spectre with the shape of a skeleton with horns on its skull. Apparently, Athena was completely unaware of its presence and unable to see it. However, it was speculated that the skeleton was possessing her. This theory was confirmed by Isumi in chapter 246. Hayate and Athena's battle ended up in a tie. Once the battle was over, Athena told Hayate he should leave, saddened due to their fight, Hayate left. Right afterwards, Athena tried to call him back, but it was too late, for Hayate was no longer there. Then saddened because of Hayate's departure, she broke into tears, realizing she had ended up alone once again. 'Present Day' End of the World Arc (Chapter 178-187) Athena and Hayate still dream about these events, even after 10 years. While Hayate expresses his longing to see Athena again, Athena's feelings were unclear because she referred to the dream as "extremely detestable" but then in her thoughts she said, "Even though I've cried my tears dry that day, you still appear in my dreams...?" Much later on, in chapter 244, she says that she still wants him to say he loves her, proving that she still has feelings for him. Golden Week Arc (Chapter 211-266) In chapter 233, Hayate finally meets Athena after 10 years. Much to his surprise, she shows no signs of remembering him and kicks him out. Afterwards, she is shown calling out his name in private while blushing, revealing that she lied to him. Later it is also revealed that she is also friends with Hinagiku, but didn't talk to her for a while because Hinagiku also gave her the nickname "A-tan". In chapter 239, Hayate admits to Hinagiku (who was just about to confess to him) that he is in love with Athena. After Hayate's fight with Machina, she was the one who treated him and brought him into her mansion. Afterwards, it is revealed that Athena has kept the ring Hayate gave her for those 10 years. Hayate manages to confront Athena shortly after discovering the ring. During their confrontation, the giant skeleton appears again, and a little later, it is revealed that she is possessed by an "honored spirit". Hayate reappears again at her castle (to save her from the spirit,) and then orders Hayate to give her the King's Jewel. After which, they fought, Athena tries to make Hayate to give her the stone but Hayate then tries to tell her that she actually does't want to go back to the Royal Garden (which is the specialty of the King's Jewel) and thanks her for saving him by somehow breaking the sword (the reason why their battle ended with a tie). She blushed, suddenly the spirit influences her and then tries to take away the stone. Hayate showed her the stone already shattered into pieces by Nagi and saying that they are no long able to accomplish their goal of taking away the King's Jewel In chapter 260 she is finally saved. In the following chapters, she begins to explain what had happened after Hayate left the Royal Garden. In chapter 263, Athena is shown being saved by Hayate's brother after Hayate left. At chapter 264 she explain her motive for going back to the Royal Garden, somehow King Midas was able to influence her to assumed that her savior is stuck in the Royal Garden for the past 10 years, thus manage to gain some control over her and start searching for the King's Jewels. Hayate eases her worries by saying the savior is his brother and did return sometime later. She was about to tell Hayate what she really want now is no longer the Kings Jewel but him, but when the clock struck midnight prompting Hayate thinking about Nagi aloud. She becomes curious, asking Hayate about about his new master. Hayate talk about Nagi very passionately and gratefully, and Athena understood that Hayate has another precious someone in his heart. Thus instead of asking him to stay at her side, she merely replied that she would not return to Japan and this is where they will part ways. In chapter 265 depicts that Athena coerced Hayate to return to his lady, and do not want him to stay in Greece with her (thinking its the best for him). When she later confess that she loved him and departs, Hayate could not hold his feelings and confess that he loved her too and all this time wanted to apologize for all the horrible things he said. Athena stops when Hayate is in emotional turmoil. She then turns and smiles and sooths Hayate, for she already forgiven him and she love his kindness, but telling him that crying for her ends here. In this chapter Hayate and Athena share a kiss, in the form when they first meet 10 years ago, metaphorically wrapping up all the feelings they have 10 years ago. In the end they go their separate ways. In chapter 266, Athena met Nagi, when Nagi was trying to get back her hat from a pelican. She handed Nagi her hat while thanking Nagi for taking care of Hayate (although she did not specifically say Hayate). She then handed her an empty ring box (the ring that was supposed to be in the box is the ring Hayate gave Athena), saying that "While she would return that (implying Hayate) this time, she might not do so next time", and then leaving. She meets up with Machina, who said that the burgers in Japan were better than Greece's. Athena then decides to leave for Japan. It can be seen that the ring that Hayate gave Athena is on her ring finger, showing that she still has feelings for Hayate. Violet Mansion Arc (Chapter 300 - 327) In chapter 300, she reappears again in Hayate's dream asking him for the whereabouts of his brother Ikusa, seeing he didn't know. Athena tells him about the forbidden power that resides in the Royal Garden and how he must keep any knowledge of the garden a secret from anyone or it could bring unncecessary danger. She then tells him that he must keep his composure and follow her lead when they meet again. The next day, Hayate finds a small girl who strongly resembles Athena who addresses Hinagiku and him as "Mama" and "Papa" respectfully. In private Athena speaks to Aika about how Hinagiku's Shirosakura is the key to regaining her lost power, but are interrupted before they can continue the topic any further, Aika then introduces Athena as "Alice" a princess who is training for 3 months. Then suggests to Hayate that "Alice" would need a butler like him, Athena then hands Hayate a ring (the one he gave her 10 years ago) then asks him to become her butler convincing him that she really is Athena. it is revealed she somehow lost her "power" and thus explains her current child-like form (Chapter 301) and the key to regain it back was to stay with Hinagiku for at least 3 months. (Due to Hinagiku possessing the Shirosakura) After deciding to stay with him at Violet Mansion, Athena then asks Hinagiku to come along with them as for her training she needs the person whom she recognizes as her "Mama" to be with her. Later Athena learns of Hinagiku's feelings for Hayate. She then decides to keep Hinagiku's feelings a secret only if she agreed to live with her at Violet Mansion. (chapter 302) In chapter 306 it is revealed that Athena has her memories and powers completely sealed while she is currently in her child form for reasons still unknown. Thus she does not remember Hayate or any events. The only reason She arrived at the Violet Mansion was because Hayate was the one she trusted the most. (Right before she lost her memories) Currently she stays with Hinagiku in her room, (although her bed is inside a closet). Alter Ego Alice Athena uses this alias while living at the Violet Mansion. Not much information is known about her except that she came to Hayate because he was the person who she trusts the most, Her memories as "Athena Tennousu" and powers are completely sealed and it'll take 3 months for her to recover them with the help of Hinagiku's Shirosakura. Much like her old-self she acts calm and mature, but can be childish at times. In addition like herself from ten years ago, Athena in this form has trouble waking up in the morning and even after she does, she usually falls back to sleep. It is also shown that she is liked by Fumi's dog, Armageddon. Trivia *In chapter 181, it is hinted that Athena might have some sort of relation or at least know Maria, since the Magical Mirror in the Royal Garden, which can only show people that the user knows presents an image of her younger self. *In the last episode of the 2nd season she appears in her child form in the Royal Garden. *She had a cameo appearance in the opening of Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth. *She is one of the more obviously well-endowed female characters in the series, comparable to Maria. Even Hayate notes that in chapter 261. *For reasons currently unknown, she has been reverted back to her child form with her powers and memories sealed and is living in the Violet Mansion to regain it back. *Among all the female characters in the series, she is the one who has interacted with Hayate intimately the most. As well as being 1 of 3 girls who has kissed him on his lips (the others being Izumi when she was younger and Ruka). *Athena shares some similarities with Saber from Fate/stay night. Both characters look almost identical to each other and both of them are voiced by Ayako Kawasumi. Gallery Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters